Kembali
by daffodilafy
Summary: Di meja makan, ia mendapati semua orang yang Sakura sebutkan tadi. Seperti sebuah kilas balik saat ia masih kecil; ada ayahnya, ibunya, dan Itachi. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, keberadaan Sarada di tengah-tengah mereka. RnR? :)


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan standar diterapkan

Selamat membaca! :)

.

Sasuke menggeser pintu utama rumahnya. Ia melepas alas kaki dan meletakkannya dengan rapi. Suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia mendongak, mendapati Sakura, sang istri, sudah menatapnya dengan senyum penuh kehangatan. Bahunya naik turun seperti sedang mengatur napas.

"_Tadaima,_" kata Sasuke yang nampaknya sedikit terlambat mengucapkan salam berikut. Ia mengecup kening dan bibir Sakura lembut.

"_Okaeri." _Sakura melepas mantel yang Sasuke kenakan, lalu menggantung di tiang yang sudah di sediakan di sana. "Mau makan atau mandi dulu, Sasuke-_kun_? Ayah, Ibu, Itachi-_nii, _dan Sarada-_chan _sudah ada di meja makan."

"Apa?"

Sasuke yang tadinya merasa lelah akibat misi yang ia jalani, kini membelalakan matanya karena terkejut. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menuju meja makan yang sudah sangat ia hafal di mana letaknya. Kata-kata Sakura tadi berefek pada dirinya bagaikan suplemen yang dengan cepat mengisi kembali tenaga di tubuhnya.

Di meja makan, ia mendapati semua orang yang Sakura sebutkan tadi. Seperti sebuah kilas balik saat ia masih kecil; ada ayahnya, ibunya, dan Itachi. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, keberadaan Sarada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kau sudah kembali, Sasuke-_kun,_" kata Mikoto yang menarik fokus Sasuke pada dirinya. Perkataan Mikoto membuat semua yang berada di meja makan itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke masih kehilangan kata-katanya, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang kini memenuhi indera penglihatannya.

Remasan ringan di lengannya membuat ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke-_kun_. Mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanyanya lagi.

Semuanya terasa begitu nyata, seperti kehidupan sehari-harinya. Ia memutuskan untuk menikmatinya saja. "Sepertinya ... aku mau makan dulu."

"Baiklah, ayo, kalau begitu." Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke mengikuti langkah santai Sakura, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Mesranya," kata Itachi sembari terkekeh. Ditambah dengan tawa kecil yang terlontar dari bibir Mikoto, serta Fugaku yang tersenyum tipis. Sementara Sarada hanya menatap lurus sembari berkedip beberapa kali dan membenarkan letak kacamata merahnya. Meresponsnya, Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Ibu sudah lama tidak masak menu sebanyak ini. Untung saja kali ini dibantu Sakura-_chan_. Biasanya 'kan Ibu masak sendiri." Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke arah meja makan. Ia merasa masa lalu diputar kembali saat ini, namun ia berada di umur yang berbeda. "Lagipula hari ini spesial," tambah Itachi.

"Hn?"

"Kau sudah kembali." Fugaku akhirnya bersuara setelah sedari tadi diam saja.

Semenjak awal melihat meja makan yang diisi oleh semua orang terkasihnya, hatinya sudah dipenuhi rasa haru. Namun kata-kata 'kau sudah kembali' yang diucap dua kali oleh masing-masing kedua orangtuanya membuat ia memejamkan mata erat-erat. Menahan setitik tangis haru yang membuat pandangannya kabur.

"Kalau begitu, Ayah, Ibu, semuanya, ayo makan! _Ittadakimasu_!" ucap Sakura dengan nada ceria dan disambut dengan hangat oleh yang lainnya.

Sasuke melirik sekelilingnya. Kehangatan yang terpancar masih sama seperti dulu, bahkan lebih karena adanya Sakura dan Sarada sebagai sumber kehangatan lainnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu meraih sumpit yang berada di sebelah mangkuk nasi dan mulai makan. Suasananya masih sama. Ketenangan yang menjadi keharusan saat acara makan keluarga Uchiha masih diterapkan. Benar-benar sama.

Setelah makan selesai, suasana menjadi semakin hening karena tak ada lagi suara alat makan yang timbul. Ia melirik Sakura yang baru saja meletakkan sebuah gelas yang ia gunakan untuk minum di meja. "Nah, Sarada-_chan_ belum bersuara sedari tadi. Ayo ceritakan bagaimana harimu!" kata Sakura yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Lirikan mata Sasuke belum terputus, namun kali ini ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Sedikit aneh dengan sikap Sakura yang tidak ada canggung-canggungnya.

Sarada mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang ibu, lalu membuka mulut, "Hmm, hari ini ada tes melempar shuriken. Aku mendapat poin sepuluh dari Aburame-_sensei_."

"Whoa, persis seperti ayahmu dulu! Kau hebat, Sarada-_chan_!" kata Sakura dengan nada bangga. Sementara yang lain tersenyum bangga pada Sarada. Mendapati itu, Sarada menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Paman bangga padamu," kata Itachi sembari menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sarada. Sarada yang sedikit salah tingkah hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kurasa kau sudah memaafkan aku, _otouto." _Sasuke menatap wajah Itachi datar, lalu bergumam pelan yang mana diterima Itachi sebagai 'ya'.

"Kami senang kau kembali," kata Mikoto. Sasuke tertegun sebentar, mencoba mendalami arti kalimat yang sudah dilontarkan lebih dari sekali itu. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha berpikir.

Mendapati Sasuke yang tampak berpikir, Fugaku berkata, "Kau kembali ke jalan yang sama dengan kami."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap keluarganya satu per satu. Mulai mengerti ke mana maksud dari kalimat itu.

"Kami tahu kau menjalani hidup yang berat, kami—aku menyesal kau harus menghadapinya sendirian," tambah Itachi. "Tapi kau bisa. Kau kembali, _otouto._"

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Sasuke tak percaya kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir ayahnya.

"Untuk ... apa?"

Sebelum ada jawaban, Mikoto menghambur dan menarik anak bungsunya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan sendiri tubuh ibunya bergetar, tanpa ragu ia membalas dekapannya. Tak lama setelah itu, ia merasakan tangan-tangan lain yang mendekap tubuhnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati ayah dan kakaknya lah pemilik tangan-tangan itu.

"Kami akan selalu ada di hatimu, sampai kapanpun."

Mendengar suara sang ibu, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, kali ini tak kuasa menahan tetesan air matanya.

"Sakura-_chan_, Sarada-_chan, _kemarilah," kata Mikoto. Dan pada saat itu juga, dekapan pada tubuh Sasuke semakin hangat ditambah dekapan dari istri dan anaknya. Ini keluarganya. Keluarga yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan.

.

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia bisa merasakan dekapan dari suaminya yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajah setenang air itu semakin erat. Napas Sasuke menerpa pipinya, semakin memberi kehangatan. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Sasuke, lalu menyamankan tubuhnya di dalam dekapan hangat suaminya dan memejamkan mata kembali setelah bergumam kecil, "Tidurmu pulas sekali, Sasuke-_kun._"

.

Aroma tomat yang sedang dimasak membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Sakura sudah tidak ada di sisinya. Seperti biasa, wanita itu selalu bangun lebih pagi dan menyiapkan segalanya. Setelah membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigi, ia segera menuju ke dapur mendapati kedua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya sudah berada di sana.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Selamat pagi, Ayah."

"Pagi, Sarada."

Sakura menyiapkan makanan di atas meja makan. Mereka segera makan bersama. Setelah selesai, Sakura membuka suara, nyaris berbisik, "Sasuke-_kun_ ... semalam kau memelukku erat sekali." Ia melirik Sarada yang tampaknya tidak terlalu menyimak kata-katanya.

Sasuke tertegun sebentar. Semalam rasanya ada yang berbeda. Ia teringat akan dekapan hangat dari seluruh keluarga yang ia punya. Itu hanya mimpi, Sasuke tahu itu. Itu mimpi indah pertama akan keluarganya dalam hidupnya. Selama ini mimpi tentang keluarganya selalu berkaitan dengan hari pembantaian klannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kenyataan memang tak pernah seindah mimpi. Tapi kenyataan yang ia jalani sekarang sudah cukup indah. Adanya Sakura yang bisa mengisi kekosongan di hidupnya, ditambah lagi dengan adanya Sarada. Ia baru saja sadar bahwa ia memang sudah kembali, seperti apa kata orangtuanya di mimpinya.

"Aku bermimpi memelukmu, Sarada, dan keluargaku yang lainnya."

.

FIN

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mind to review? :)


End file.
